It has become common household practice to make and exhibit notes on paper removably attached to a magnetic metal wall, such as the wall of a refrigerator, by magnetic devices which hold the paper under the magnetic device against the metal wall. However there are times, such as when talking on the telephone, that the lack of an immediately accessible writing implement is quite inconvenient if it becomes necessary to quickly jot down a telephone number or other message on the paper. In addition, it may be desirable to have more than one type of writing implement, i.e. pen, pencil, colored pencil or crayon, available for distinguishing or emphasizing certain types of messages. Furthermore, left handed and right handed people generally need different access to reach for a pen or pencil.
Moreover, it may sometimes become necessary to quickly remove the paper from the refrigerator wall while one hand is occupied. Such paper removal normally requires the use of both hands; one hand to remove the magnetic device while the other hand removes the paper. If the paper is attempted to be removed by merely pulling the paper from under the magnetic device, the device will usually be caused to fall to the floor.
Accordingly, one important object of the invention is to provide a device which can be magnetically attached to a metal wall, such as a refrigerator wall, and which can removably hold at least one, and preferably two, writing implements. Alternately, it permits access to a pen from either the left side or the right side. Such a magnetically attachable writing instrument holder can, of course, be used to hold note paper beneath its rear surface against the metal wall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magnetic wall hangable device which can hold and permit the dispensation of notepaper from the front of the device, whereby the paper may be removed by one hand without disturbing the device. A further object is to provide a single wall hangable device which can hold writing instruments from either or both sides, as well as notepaper dispensable from the front of the device.
It may also become desirable to have the wall hangable device of the invention attached to the wall of a room or to the wall of a nonmagnetic appliance rather than to a magnetic wall. Accordingly, it is a further object of the invention to provide means for permanently attaching the invention to a nonmagnetic wall.
A still further object is to provide a wall hangable combined writing instrument and paper holding device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.